Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sound processing device and method of the same.
Description of Related Art
The recording of microphones always suffers from the environment noise such as traffic noise or wind noise. Those noises have large low frequency loudness and impact the sound quality. Many technologies using noise cancellation or suppression to remove or suppress the noise are complicated. The hardware for implementing such technologies is power-consuming such that the battery life is reduced.
Accordingly, what is needed is a sound processing device and method of the same to address the above issues.